


Singing Towers

by xvictoriadoyle



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Fix times, Gallifrey, Hurt/Comfort, Library, Time Stream, Time Travel, Wedding
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5571619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xvictoriadoyle/pseuds/xvictoriadoyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il Dottore non si arrende mai davanti a agli eventi già scritti, perchè all'ultimo minuto troverà sempre una soluzione.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Singing Towers

**_Singing Towers, Darillium._ **

Si da dell’idiota il Dottore, mentre la guarda, e fa uno sforzo immane per non piangere. Avrebbe potuto passare con lei molto più tempo, trattenerla per un periodo maggiore di quello di uno o due viaggi, dirle che l’amava più spesso e baciarla quando ne aveva avuto la possibilità. Farle capire più spesso, soprattutto, quanto teneva a lei.  
E invece non l’ha fatto, River è accanto a lui e lo guarda. Lo ha capito, lei che è stata perspicace fin dall’inizio, che i minuti rimasti diminuiscono troppo in fretta. Entrambi i suoi cuori si spezzano, quando la sente chiedergli di trovare una soluzione.  
Ma non può, non c’è nulla che può fare, perché se la salva morirà. E’ da egoista, forse, ma se dovesse salvarla cambierebbe tutto, tutti i giorni che hanno passato insieme sarebbero cancellati e la loro stessa esistenza diventerebbe un paradosso.  
Si avvicinano, e il Dottore vorrebbe baciarla. River sembra triste, e non solo perché capisce di star per morire, c’è di più e riesce a percepirlo. Non sa se chiedere, rovinando quel momento, o vivere per l’eternità col dubbio.  
Le prende il volto tra le mani, la guarda, sperando che riesca a leggere la domanda nei suoi occhi. E poi la donna scoppia a piangere, quasi non riesce a guardarlo. Ha le labbra appena aperte, ma le parole sembrano non voler uscire.   
-Dimmi…dimmi solo una cosa.  Tu e io, in qualche punto della nostra linea temporale, abbiamo mai avuto un figlio?-  
Lo sguardo del Dottore si gela, e stavolta è lui perspicace. Non c’è bisogno di ulteriori conferme, scuote la testa e la stringe, cercando di essere forte.  
Non sa cosa fare, sa solo che dopo Darillium viene la biblioteca. E che tra le due cose non passano mesi, solo un giorno o poco più. Può superare la sua morte, anche se ci vorrà tempo, ma quella di loro figlio—non può e basta.   
La sua mente comincia a lavorare, cerca una soluzione che permetta al tempo di non piegarsi su se stesso, anche se sa che non c’è. L’unica soluzione è non permettere a River di andare, a costo di morire lui stesso. Forse non morirà e riuscirà a rigenerarsi.   
Non li importa più di nulla, ormai, se non della donna che ama che adesso porta in grembo suo figlio. La salverà,  e per il resto troverà una soluzione.  
-Ti comprerò un nuovo diario, te ne comprerò cento, mille. Oggi non è il giorno in cui ti dirò addio, oggi è il giorno in cui ti darò un matrimonio migliore dell’ultimo, con tutte le tradizioni di rito, su Gallifrey. Lì sarai al sicuro, è anche la tua specie, anche se solo per metà. Saremo felici.-  
-Dottore, non…-  
Stringe le mani di lei tra le proprie, e le sorride dolcemente. –Lo hai detto tu, che io ti trovo sempre una soluzione, lo farò anche per questo, a costo di far bruciare il TARDIS un’altra volta. Ho fatto tanto per l’universo, è adesso lui farà qualcosa per me.-  
Corrono di nuovo dentro al TARDIS, mentre le torri continuano a cantare e loro ormai non le sentono più. Imposta le coordinate di Gallifrey, e lo guidano insieme, con i freni tirati.

-

**_Time Vortex, Unknown_ **

Clara gira attorno al TARDIS, abbassando leve e premendo pulsanti per stabilizzarlo nel vortice. Indossa ancora un abito in stile vittoriano, mentre Ashildir le corre incontro, baciandola.  
L’attira a sé, quasi sollevandola sulla punta dei piedi, e appena si staccano l’una dall’altra, le sistema una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio, sfuggita all’acconciatura.  
-Oggi è stato fantastico! Quegli alieni muta forma sembravano impossibili da combattere e abbiamo bruciato una delle pareti del TARDIS, ma almeno siamo vive.-  
Ash si accoccola su di lei, continuando a sorridere. Sta per dire qualcosa di abbastanza romantico, ma poi il TARDIS si illumina di rosso, come a voler segnalare un’emergenza.  
Clara si avvicina ai comandi, non riuscendo però a capire dove sia il problema. –Qualche idea?-  
-Il Dottore ha fatto una cosa, prima di dimenticare. Ha collegato l’anima dei nostri TARDIS, così che avrebbe potuto sapere se eravamo in pericolo, anche se non si sarebbe ricordato perché lo aveva fatto, e penso che potrebbe funzionare anche al contrario.-  
-Quindi lui è in pericolo?- La ragazza impossibile incrocia le braccia al petto, preoccupata. Non aveva idea di quella funzione o di cosa stesse succedendo, sapeva solo che forse avrebbe potuto rivedere il Dottore, e che sarebbe stato doloroso e pericoloso, perché c’era sempre la possibilità che lui ritrovasse i propri ricordi di lei, e ciò avrebbe potuto portarla alla morte.  
-Sì, ma non penso sappia che qualcun altro nell’universo lo sappia. E’ stata sexy, o in qualunque altro modo la chiami, ad avvisarci, e ciò vuol dire che sta davvero succedendo qualcosa di grave. Ma adesso vatti a cambiare, mi occupo io di capire dov’è.- Ashildir la guarda, cercando di essere rassicurante, ma Clara sa bene che non c’è nulla di rassicurante in quella vicenda.  
Il Dottore è sempre in pericolo, perché salvare il mondo non è certo la cosa più sicura da fare, e se è stato mandato un segnale al loro TARDIS, baby, è davvero una situazione pericolosa.  
Arriva nel guardaroba e si infila qualcosa di più comodo, restando pensierosa anche mentre ritorna  nella sala.  
-Il difficile del cercare un uomo con una cabina blu è che potrebbe essere davvero dovunque. Ma se è in difficoltà, qual è l’unico posto in cui sarà davvero al sicuro? Senza nessuno che vuole ucciderlo?-  
Clara si blocca, imposta le coordinate freneticamente. –Sta andando a casa! E’ ovvio che i signori del tempo sono gli unici che lo aiuterebbero, qualunque idea folle abbia in mente o qualunque nemico lo stia inseguendo, è il loro capo!-  
Non importa, che aveva promesso di tornare a Gallifrey solo quando sarebbe stata pronta per morire. Farà la strada più lunga, perché lei è nata per salvare il Dottore.

-

**_Arcadia, Gallifrey_ **

Nell’uscire dal TARDIS, una volta atterrato su Gallifrey, il Dottore non si aspettava certo un comitato di benvenuto, e appunto non è rimasto deluso dal trovare ad aspettare un soldato, che dopo aver guardato River l’ha condotto nella Sala del Governo, dove il Generale lo aspetta, insieme agli alti membri dell’Alto Consiglio.  
Sorride, cercando di rassicurare River, e poi resta un istante in silenzio, cercando le parole giuste.  
-Non ho mai chiesto aiuto, o implorato nessuno, ma stavolta c’è in ballo qualcosa molto più grande della mia sola esistenza. Avrò un figlio, ma se vorrò vederlo nascere la mia decima rigenerazione sarà morta prima del previsto, e il tempo verrebbe riscritto.- Cammina avanti e indietro, con le braccia incrociate al petto. -Se la dottoressa Song, la madre di mio figlio e la donna che amo, non sarà accompagnata alla più grande Biblioteca dell’Universo entro una paio d’ore, ci saranno delle conseguenza a dir poco critiche.-  
Il Dottore si ferma, davanti al grande tavolo. Vorrebbe almeno conoscere la soluzione, ma le uniche idee che riesce a formulare porterebbe alla distruzione del tessuto della realtà.  
Il Generale si alza in piedi, rivolgendo lo sguardo verso di lui. –Ho schierato i miei uomini a tuo favore una volta, e sono disposta a farlo ancora. Il Consiglio è dalla tua parte, e metteremo a tua disposizione le risorse di Gallifrey, perché ti dobbiamo molto, ma l’aiuto che ti daremo oggi ripagherà il debito che abbiamo con te. Ricorda sempre che puoi essere un eroe, ma che i signori del tempo non sono i tuoi soldati.-  
Il Dottore porge la mano alla donna, per sancire l’accordo. –Qualunque cosa volete, purché mi aiutate a salvare la mia famiglia. Adesso però vorrei sapere se abbiamo ancora un cerimoniere, devo mantenere una promessa.-  
-C’è, ma un matrimonio? Con il poco tempo che dici di avere?-  
Sospira appena, alzando le spalle. –Ho trovato il tempo per sposarmi quando un intero universo stava cadendo a pezzi per colpa mia, posso trovarlo anche adesso. Voglio la versione intera, con tutti i riti.-  
-Sarà fatto.-  
Porta River fuori dalla stanza, cercando di non farle capire quando in realtà sia preoccupato. Ma se non riuscirà nel suo intento, vuole almeno sposarla. –Quando ci siamo sposati la prima volta, ti ho detto che quella era le versione ridotta. Beh, avendo partecipato alla guerra del tempo ho diritto a un matrimonio con gli onori militari, vestito con una particolare divisa. Il tuo abito sarà in oro, invece. Scambieremo i voti nuziali davanti a un cerimoniere, e l’anello verrà creato in una lega particolare, estratta dal cuore di una stella cometa caduta, e resistente al vortice del tempo.-  
Il Dottore osserva il sorriso di lei, e capisce bene che non potrebbe amare nessuno allo stesso modo. E che non sopporterebbe di perderla.  
-Andiamo a sposarci, sweetie. Non abbiamo certo tempo da sprecare!-

-

**_Arcadia’s Borders, Gallifrey_ **

Avvolta in un pesante mantello, Clara si ferma davanti ai confini di Arcadia. Se il Dottore è in pericolo ha bisogno di essere aiuto, anche se ciò potrebbe costarle la sua apparente immortalità.  
Più di ogni altra cosa, non vuole che Ashildir ne soffra. Ha letto i suoi diari, e sa che ha sofferto più di quanto meritasse, perciò vorrebbe solo continuare a scappare.  
Ma non sarebbe più Clara Oswald, la ragazza impossibile, la donna che affronta i mostri fianco a fianco col Dottore.  Sarà coraggiosa anche stavolta, quando ci sono in ballo tutte le cose a cui tiene, perché è così che bisogna fare.  
Poi Ash stringe il suo braccio, e mentre le indica la cupola che avvolge la cittadella, sa che non c’è bisogno di riflettere ancora. –Dobbiamo entrare senza che nessuno ci veda. Il TARDIS del Dottore è lì dentro, ma non so esattamente dove sia lui, perciò ci toccherà cercarlo. Una volta, a Londra, ho incontrato una sua rigenerazione, in compagnia di un tale di nome Jack. Il Dottore sembrava più triste del solito, e l’ho sentito raccontare di quanto lui e altri bambini usavano un sistema di gallerie segrete per sfidarsi a entrare ad Arcadia. Non idea di dove portino, ma so che si entra da dentro quella collinetta davanti a noi.- Prima di incamminarsi, si gira verso di lei e le da un lungo bacio. –Stiamo solo facendo una piccola sosta, poi riprenderemo la strada lunga.-  
Le sorride, coprendosi col cappuccio. Trovano in fretta l’entrata, e dopo aver acceso una torcia, cominciano a percorrere i lunghi corridoi. Quello in cui si trovano è un luogo quasi spettrale, ma deserto e perciò sicuro. Stanno camminando praticamente alla cieca, consce di avere solo il senso dell’orientamento a guidarle.  
E Clara, che nonostante i numerosi viaggi in giro per il tempo e lo spazio, non ha mai avuto un buon senso dell’orientamento, si lascia guidare dalla donna davanti.  
Per tutti quelli che incontrano è Lady Me, e solo lei la chiama Ashildr, quando sono sole. Non si sofferma però a pensare a quelle occasioni, arrossisce semplicemente mentre la segue.   
Quasi subito si rendono conto che la superficie delle gallerie comincia a essere in salita, per poi condurre a una scala. Salgono piano, senza per rumore, per poi ritrovarsi davanti a una porticina in legno. Una volta aperta, si ritrovano all’interno di quello che sembra essere un palazzo. Sono nascoste in un angolo buio, ma non possono restare lì a lungo. Sfilano i mantelli logori, rivelando delle tuniche rosse in perfetto stile gallifriano.  
Sentendo delle voci, si rintanano nello stesso angolo di prima, solo per rendersi conto che una delle due voci è proprio quella del Dottore. Clara vorrebbe correre da lui, ed è solo Ash a fermarla.  
-Non penso sia saggio presentarsi da lui in un posto in cui tutti potrebbero vederci. Seguiamolo senza farci notare, e quando sarà solo…ci parleremo. Tu sarai Lindsay James, come la protagonista di quella serie che abbiamo visto l’altro giorno. Okay?-  
Annuisce, cominciando a seguire il Dottore, ma sempre mantenendo una certa distanza. Solo in un secondo momento, quando lui si ferma e indica una donna, piuttosto anziana, si rende conto che il signore del tempo è in compagnia di River, colei che aveva sposato e che a quel punto delle cose doveva già essere morta. Poi il Dottore lascia River nella mani dell’anziana, e dopo aver percorso il lungo corridoio, entra in una stanza.  
Dopo aver controllato l’eventuale presenza di qualcuno, le due entrano nella stanza, chiudendosi subito la porta alle spalle. Lui le guarda entrambe, avvicinandosi.  
-Ashildr? Perché sei su Gallifrey?-  
Clara vede la sua ragazza rivolgere all’uomo una risatina, mentre si appoggia alla porta. –Beh, ho sentito che stavi facendo qualcosa di pericoloso, almeno secondo la tua _sexy._ E sapendo che non ci si annoia mai quando ci sei di mezzo tu, ho pensato di passare. Comunque lei è Lindsay, la mia…compagna di viaggio.-  
Poi lo sguardo del Dottore si sposta su Clara, osservandola incuriosito, come se sentisse di averla vista da qualche parte, come se avesse qualcosa di familiare, ma poi scuote la testa, tornando a rivolgersi ad Ash. –Diciamo che le voci che ti sono arrivate erano giuste, necessito di tutto l’aiuto possibile. Posso spiegarti, anche se il tempo è poco e fra meno di un’ora dovrò sposarmi. O meglio, devo rifarlo in un modo migliore di quello dell’ultima volta.-  
La ragazza impossibile vorrebbe solo correre dal suo Dottore, sperando che lui si ricordi di lei. Ma non può, perché sarebbe inutile. Come sempre, Ashildr legge nei suoi occhi. –Racconta tutto ciò che puoi, io e Lindsay ti aspetteremo qui dopo il tuo matrimonio.-  
Il Dottore si siede sulla poltrona, cominciando a raccontare. –Ho conosciuto River, mia moglie, durante la mia decima libreria. Io non avevo idea di chi fosse, mentre lei sembrava conoscermi alla perfezione. Quel giorno lei sacrificò la sua vita per me, e l’ultima cosa che riuscì a raccontarmi fu che il giorno prima io l’avevo portata alle Torri Cantanti di Darillium, e avevo pianto. Solo dopo molto tempo mi sono reso conto che i nostri flussi temporali erano al contrario, e che io sapevo quando lei sarebbe morta. Ogni volta cancellavo la prenotazione, cercando di allungare il tempo che ci rimaneva. Ma ieri ci siamo ritrovati proprio a Darillium, e io sapevo di non poter aspettare ancora. Quando stavamo per andare, lei mi ha detto di essere incinta, e io sapevo di non poter sopportare la morte di un figlio, oltre che la sua. Così l’ho portata qui, e dopo il matrimonio, cercherò un modo per salvarla. Non posso perderla, e farò qualunque cosa per riuscire a sistemare la situazione. E’ questo che faccio, infondo, trovare soluzioni all’ultimo momento!-  
Quando finisce il racconto, si alza in piedi, avvicinandosi a una divisa rossa e dorata poggiata su una sedia. –Adesso devo prepararmi. Se non volete assistere a una noiosa cerimonia gallifryana, il TARDIS è a vostra disposizione.- Punta il cacciavite contro un muro che sembrava vuoto, e la cabina blu sembra quasi apparire di colpo nella stanza. –L’ho solo mimetizzato. Entrare pure.-  
Con uno schiocco di dita la porta si apre, e le due entrano all’interno. Clara fa un giro della sala comandi, trovandosi faccia a faccia con la lavagna dove c’è ancora il messaggio che aveva lasciato tempo addietro.  
_Run you clever boy, and be a Doctor.  
_ Ashildr l’abbraccia, senza bisogno che lei lo chieda.

-

**_Outside the TARDIS, Gallifrey._ **

Mentre infila anche la parte superiore della divisa, il Dottore si sofferma a riflettere sul modo in cui Ashildr sia arrivata, e sull’identità della donna che era con lei. Non sa perché, ma sembra ricordarla.   
Ma più che ricordarsi del suo volto o del suo aspetto, sembrava essere la sua presenza a sembrare familiare. Era strano, ma non aveva tempo per pensarci, perché doveva assolutamente andare al suo matrimonio, per quanto la cosa sembrasse troppo bella per essere vera.  
Avvolge l’ultimo pezzo, una striscia di stoffa color oro lunga trenta centimetri, e finalmente è pronto per il suo matrimonio. Quasi non riesce a credersi che è passato dal piangere col terrore di perderla ad avere finalmente speranza, perché è ben consapevole che in un modo o nell’altro riuscirà a salvarla.  
Dando un’ultima occhiata al TARDIS, adesso di nuovo invisibile, esce dalla stanza piuttosto nervoso.  
La stanza in cui entra poco dopo è grande sala col tetto in vetro, da cui entrano i riflessi dei soli gemelli di Gallifrey. Un tripudio di oro e rosso sembra aver invaso la sala, il cerimoniere è già al centro e i soldati, in divisa militare, sono in attesa sui lati della porta, pronti per l’entrata di River. Presenziano anche i membri più importanti dell’Alto Consiglio, e mentre una melodia leggera si diffonde per la sala, sua moglie entra nella sala.  
Fasciata in un lungo abito in oro, con le spalle coperte da una sorta di mantello rosso, percorre la distanza che li separa, con gli occhi di tutti i presenti in sala, le personalità di spicco del governo Gallifryano. Il Dottore la guarda e quasi fa fatica a non emozionarsi, tutto sembra perfetto.  
River arriva davanti a lui, e li sorride, bella come non mai.  
-In questo istante, mentre nelle galassia attorno a noi regna dolore e distruzione, noi doneremo pace e gioia all’intero universo, e le stelle canteranno del vostro amore. Davanti a noi ci sono un eroe di guerra, il grande Dottore, e la sua amata, River Song, l’ibrido che donerà al nostro meraviglioso pianeta una nuova vita, che sono qui per giurarsi eterna fedeltà. Chiedo al Dottore di porgere alla sua sposa un capo del stoffa che porta al polso, come da tradizione.- Il signore del tempo fa come li viene detto, attendo poi che il cerimoniere riprenda a parlare. -Questa stoffa che avvolge le vostre mani simboleggia il legame resistente che vi unirà attraverso il tempo e lo spazio, mentre le promesse che ora vi scambierete saranno simbolo di questa unione, che sopravvivrà alle rigenerazioni che ancora davanti, e per ultimo, il rito che sancirà tutto ciò davanti alle leggi superiori e misteriose dell’universo.-  
Dopo un momento di silenzio, il cerimoniere si rivolge a River, guardandola negli occhi. –Ripeti con me. Qui davanti a coloro che non hanno motivo per mentire, prometto a colui che è davanti a me tutto il mio amore, tutta la mia fedeltà, e di fare tutto ciò che è in mio potere per non permettere al destino di separarci.-  
Lei osserva il Dottore, con gli occhi pieni d’amore. –Qui davanti a coloro che non hanno motivo per mentire, prometto a colui che è davanti a me tutto il mio amore, tutta la mia fedeltà, e di fare tutto ciò che è in mio potere per non permettere al destino di separarci.-  
Poi tocca al Dottore, che ripete la stessa frase, quasi con le lacrime agli occhi. –Qui davanti a coloro che non hanno motivo per mentire, prometto a colei che è davanti a me tutto il mio amore, tutta la mia fedeltà, e di fare tutto ciò che è in mio potere per non permettere al destino di separarci.-  
-Adesso ripete insieme. Ringraziamo però il destino che ha permesso ai nostri flussi temporali di incontrarsi, e che permetterà loro di continuare a farlo per il resto delle nostre esistenze. I nostri cuori batteranno come uno solo, allo stesso ritmo, e si fermeranno nello stesso momento.- Il cerimoniere dice, con le braccia aperte, e i due seguono le istruzioni, con le mani ancora avvolte dalla stoffa dorata. –Perché quando tu morirai, anche io morirò con te.-  
Quando le promesse sono ormai concluse, il signore del tempo che li sta sposando si rivolge a tutti quelli che occupano la sala. –Estraete i cacciaviti sonici, e puntateli verso questa coppia, facendo che si che tramite questo rito la loro unione sarà suggellata ufficialmente.-  
Dopo che anche quell’ultimo termina, il cerimoniere avvolge un secondo pezzo di stoffa, stavolta in rosso, attorno alle loro mani già legate. –Davanti all’universo, le stelle, e la grande rappresentanza dei signori del tempo, siete uniti per queste vita e tutte le altre che avete davanti.-  
Il Dottore si avvicina a River, e la bacia dolcemente. Non ci sono applausi, ma ricomincia la melodia soffusa, mentre si incamminano al di fuori del grande salone, vicini, come una vera coppia sposata.  
La guarda, sciogliendo le così dette “fasce nuziali”, prima di cingerle le spalle con un braccio e condurla nella stanza in cui si era preparato poco prima. –Si sistemerà tutto, e allora non ti lascerò più andare facilmente.-  
-Oh, questo lo so bene, sweetie.- Ridacchia, mentre il Dottore fa _riapparire_ il TARDIS e poi apre la porta con uno schiocco di dita.  
-Adesso entriamo, forse c’è qualcuno che può aiutarci.-

-

**_Inside the TARDIS, Gallifrey_ ** _._

Per tutto il tempo Clara rimane seduta, con Ashildr stretta tra le sue braccia, piena di pensieri. Non ha idea di come poter salvare River, se non una che potrebbe essere altamente pericolosa e abbastanza rischiosa, considerando tutto.  
Non vuole far soffrire nessuno, e sa che colei di cui si è innamorata non riuscirebbe a sopportare la sua perdita, anche se non pensa le negherebbe mai di fare quello che il suo cuore le consiglia. Potrebbe anche non succedere nulla, permettendole così di tornare sana e salva.  
Ma prima di trovare il coraggio per chiedere consiglio alla ragazza sulla sua idea, il Dottore e quella che attualmente è sua moglie a tutti gli effetti entrano nel TARDIS, con quegli che devono essere abito tradizionale. A Clara si stringe il cuore, perché voleva essere accanto a lui quel giorno, perché è la sua migliore amica, e lui è sempre stato importante per lei,  tanto che sapere che non si ricorda più di tutto quello che hanno passato insieme provoca un dolore ancora più atroce di quando erano lontani.  
Ash si alza in piedi, avvicinandosi al Dottore con un grande sorriso. –Beh, si fanno le congratulazioni in questo caso, ma credo che non ne abbiamo il tempo.-  
-Purtroppo no, e dobbiamo fare al più presto.- Il signore del tempo si appoggia alla console, osservando gli schermi in attesa di una qualunque soluzione, che però sembra non arrivare.  
Poi Clara, sempre restando seduta, si rivolge ai tre, ancora indecisa se la sua idea possa funzionare davvero. -Se si trovasse una fonte di energia abbastanza potente da permettere di aprire un varco all’interno di un flusso temporale e di creare un’eco, l’eco potrebbe sostituirla e sacrificarsi al posto suo.-  
Volge lo sguardo verso il Dottore, che sembra valutare veramente la sua idea. –Beh, l’anima di un TARDIS dovrebbe avere l’energia sufficiente per farlo e per attutire i danni, che comunque dovrebbero essere marginali. Ma ci vorrebbe qualcuno disposto a farlo.-  
-Io posso farlo.- Quando parla ancora, nota Ashildr che a malapena si trattiene dall’urlarle contro, visibilmente contrario a quello che appena proposto. –Ash ha un TARDIS che potrebbe fornire l’energia sufficiente.-  
-Non penso di conoscerti, ma ti ringrazio. Aiuterai la mia famiglia a essere felice, e io farò in modo che tu riesca a tornare a casa sana e salva.- Il sorriso caloroso che lui le rivolge è come essere avvolta di nuovo dagli abbracci che le riservava raramente. –Il mio flusso temporale è al momento è contenuto all’interno del TARDIS, e serve il mio nome per accedervi, perciò sarò io ad aprirti le porte. Quando sarai lì, userai il mio cacciavite, imposterò io la funzione, e sarai capace di individuare il punto esatto in cui entrare. Manderò River alla biblioteca, così che potrà darti una mano conoscendo il piano, e tutto ciò che dovrai fare, o almeno ciò che il tuo eco dovrà fare sarà sacrificarsi. Se tutto va bene, quando sarà finito sarai esattamente nel punto in cui sei entrata. Sei ancora sicura di volerlo fare, Lin…Lindsay?-  
Clara attira a sé Ashildr, le sussurra all’orecchio che tornerà presto da lei e dopo averla baciata un’ultima volta si avvicina al Dottore, annuendo. Lui le sorride, stringendole la mano.  
-Buona fortuna, allora.-

-

**_Sometimes later, TARDIS, Gallifrey._ **

Quando Clara si sveglia, sempre che non sia passato nulla. E’ stesa su un letto, e Ashildr è accanto a lei, che le sorride dolcemente. Accanto al comodino c’è un bicchiere d’acqua e un biscotto mangiucchiato, e le scena è così familiare da far male. Ma lei sorride comunque, troppo stanca per pensare ancora al passato.  
-E’ andato tutto bene, ma eri svenuta e il Dottore ha detto di aspettare che ti riprendessi. Baby sta bene, anche se sì è bruciacchiata appena, perciò si è un po’ rimodernata.-   
Si mette a sedere, ascoltando le parole della fidanzata. Anche se lui non si ricorderà mai di lei come Clara Oswald, ricorderà sempre di Lindsay, la misteriosa donna che ha salvato la sua famiglia, e forse almeno di quello che ha fatto in quel frangente non si scorderà mai.  
-Hanno avuto il loro felici e contenti, e tutto per merito tuo. Quando sono andata a cercare dei biscotti ho visto che avevano in diario uno strano diario, blu, e parlavano del fatto che aveva qualche pagina in più. Non chiedermi perché, ma sembravano veramente entusiasti per la cosa.-  
-Sai, l’avevo fatto già una volta. Entrare nella linea temporale del Dottore, intendo. Ne ha passate così tante, ha visto tanto dolore e ha fatto tanto per gli altri senza mai essere ripagato per tutto quello che ha fatto. Io non riuscirò mai a dimenticare tutto quello che quell’uomo pazzo dentro una cabina blu mi ha regalato. Perciò adesso si merita un po’ di pace, e anche noi.- Appena Clara finisce di parlare, Ash la attira a sé, e la bacia. Presto torneranno nel loro TARDIS, riprenderanno a viaggiare e potrà di nuovo percorrere la strada lunga, prima di ritornare a Gallifrey.  
  
Nella sala di controllo, il Dottore continua a baciare River, felice come un bambino.   
-Quindi, facendo un breve resoconto, l’unica cosa che in realtà è cambiata, almeno in parte, è Trenzalore, per il resto è tutto rimasto uguale, anche senza l’aiuto degli altri signori del tempo. Solo che, per quanto riguarda la Biblioteca, i ricordi che ho sembrano sbiaditi…so che è stata Lindsay a salvarti, ma mi sembra come di ricordare qualcun altro lì, una donna di nome Clara. Ma io non ricordo il suo volto, so solo che lei era molto importante per me. E’ stupido, lo so.-  
River si avvicina a lui, e li accarezza appena il viso. –Sarà qualche scherzo dell’Universo. Abbiamo riscritto il tempo, non pupi pensare che tutto quello che abbiamo passata sia impresso chiaramente nella nostra memoria, ma adesso non te ne devi preoccupare. Abbiamo tutto l’Universo per noi e nostra figlia o figlio.-  
Si baciano, e lui si sente così fortunato ad averla. Se solo le cose fossero state diverse, se Ashildr non fosse accorsa in suo aiuto spinta da chissà cosa, probabilmente ora sua moglie, la donna che ama, non sarebbe tra le sue braccia, e il dolore lo avrebbe già distrutto.  
-Comunque Clara è proprio un bel nome. Se fosse una bambina, mi piacerebbe chiamarla così, che dici?-  
La stringe, quasi facendola volteggiare per intorno alla console. –Mi sembra perfetto. In realtà, in questo momento tutto mi sembra perfetto.-  
  
_Ashildr e Clara riprendono a viaggiare, mentre River diede alla luce una bimba meravigliosa, chiamata proprio Clara. Solo l’universo sa se il destino porterà queste persone a ricontrarsi ancora una volta, o se il Dottore recupererà mai la memoria che per ora sembra persa per sempre, ma avranno tempo.  
Perché finalmente hanno ottenuto il loro “vissero felici e contenti”, che come sanno tutti, vuol dire semplicemente “tempo”._


End file.
